Love Potion Number: 9
by ZillaJr
Summary: You're a woman in the dragon ball universe looking for good times. Contains F/F, F/M, F/M/M. Don't like, Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

(You are a bisexual, short female protagonist looking for one night stands with various characters.)

"You want what?" Bulma asked, head tilted in confusion.

"I was hoping you had something that could, well make me more... alluring, y'know sexy?"

Bulma furrowed her brows. "Why? You're attractive now."

You shrugged. "Bulma, I'm gonna level with you. I'm dying of thirst here! I haven't gotten laid in months! I-I-I feel like a person dying of thirst watching other people drown!"

"Months? Are you kidding me?"

You shake your head miserably. "I'm desperate here Bulma, I need professional help."

Bulma finally smiled. "Well you were wise to come to me. I think I might have something that can help you with your little...problem."  
She turned and went to the shelves that lined her workshop. After sifting through a few boxes she finally returns to you with a heart shaped bottle filled with a pink liquid. As she placed it in front of you, you noticed it was a perfume bottle.  
"I call this 'Love Potion #9' "

You smile at the name. "Love Potion #9 huh? What happened to 1 through 8?"

"They had...complications."

You pick up the bottle and examine it. The liquid dipped too and fro as you turned the bottle, it seemed slightly thicker than water, which seemed unusual for perfume. "So this stuff should help me score?"

"Basically. It's a complex formula of pheromones and chemicals that stimulates sex drive and libido in others around you."

You eyebrows rise. "Really?" You aim the nozzle of the bottle at yourself and grab the atomizer. Right before you squeeze Bulma quickly grabs it and stops you.

"Whoa, hold on! There's a few things you have to know first."

"Uh, okay what?"

"Well first off you can't just go spraying this stuff around willy-nilly. This chemical works by absorbing into the skin and causing your body to release extremely concentrated sex pheromones, making those around more attracted to you. If anyone else gets sprayed the same thing will happen to them. "

"Alright then, I'll only use it when I'm alone."

"And also use it sparingly. This stuff is strong, and I mean strong. You only need one spray and that will last a week as it works it's way through your bloodstream."

"Oh wow, alright then." You said your eyes wide.

Bulma nods. "Just be careful."

"C'mon Bulma, It's me, of course I'll be careful."

She rolled her eyes and nodded. "Alright then, it's yours."

You grab the bottle with a huge smile. "Bulma have I told you I just how amazing you are?"

The blue haired woman smiled. "You could stand to mention it more."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

You step out of the shower, a towel wrapped around your body. The hotel you were staying at for the multi-universal tournament was a tad small but comfortable. The room had a small sitting are, a bedroom and a small bathroom.  
You blow-dry your hair and then your blow dryer back to your duffel bag to make some room on the sink counter. As you get to the bed you realize you left the perfume Bulma gave you back in the bathroom, as you had planned to use after your shower. You turn and go back to retrieve it.  
As you walk back to the bedroom you raise the bottle to look at it through the light, the blades of the ceiling fans looked warped through the image of the liquid.  
"Well I wonder if it really wor-Aah!" Your feet catch on the cord of the blow-dryer, your body falls forward and your hands fly up, the bottle flying from your hands.  
You land to the ground with an 'umph!' but all your focus is on the perfume bottle. It sailed higher and higher into the air towards the spinning ceiling fan.  
"Uh-oh."  
'CRACK!' The bottle shatters into a millions pieces and a shower of pink liquid and glass shards comes pouring down on top of you.  
"Oh crap." You get to your feet and examine the room. There's shards of glass and pink perfume everywhere, on nearly ever surface, including yourself.  
"Dammit. I hope I have time to clean myself up before-"

'Knock Kncok' "Ooohhh _, are you ready to go?" It was your friend, Trunks. The two of you had been friends since you were children, you were both going to attend the the tournament together.

"U-uh yeah, I just need another minute." Still wondering if you had time for a quick shower you checked your phone clock.  
"Shit." You were already five minutes late. Any longer and you knew for certain that all the good seats would be taken. You quickly use your towel and wipe off as much perfume as you could then threw on your outfit for the night and headed out the door.  
"Sorry bout that, last minute things."

He chuckled. "No problem. Ready to go?"

"Yup!"


	2. Chapter 2 Chronoa

(Be warned! The chapter(s) ahead contain graphic sexual contain only appropriate for 17+.  
This chapter includes Female/Female sex, fingering and cunnilingus.  
Don't like, don't read. You have been warned.)  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Holy crap, that was the best tournament I've ever seen! I mean did you see that Hit guy? I literately mean did you see him? He was so fast!"

Trunks laughed. "Yeah, I mean no I didn't. He was fast!"  
You both were exiting the stadium.  
Trunks paused in his step and you slowed down as well.

"Something wrong?" You ask.

He shook his head. "Not really, but would you mind if we went somewhere."

You shook your head. "Uh no, what for?"

"I need to pick up a sword. A friend of mine is reforging the Z sword and she said I could pick it up tonight. Are you sure you don't mind tagging along for the ride, I could take you back to you apartment if you're tired?"

"Nah that's alright. I couldn't sleep if I tried after that last fight. Besides I loved to see that sword, I've heard Gohan talk so much about it and the training he did with Supreme Kai."

Trunks chuckled. "Well alright then. Here" He offered you his hand and with the other, put his fingers to his forehead. Knowing he was about to use instant transmission you took his hand and hung on tightly.

The parking lot outside of the stadium disappeared. What now surrounded then was a large grassy field, a decent sized crystal clear pong. They were standing on a cobbled road that led to a two small domed houses and a larger temple.  
"Whoa!"

Trunks smiled. "This is the is part of TokiToki island, this is where the Supreme Kai of time lives."

"Supreme Kai? You mean like a god?"

Trunks nodded. "She manages the flow of time for the entire universe."

"Wow!" You said again amazed.

Trunks led the way down the path to one of the small domed buildings, closer you could see that the building served as a workshop. Trunks wrapped his knuckles against the door.  
"Hello, Chronoa, are you there?"

There was a loud clamor. "One moment." A feminine voice called back. There was suddenly the sound of heavy objects clattering to the floor mixed with footsteps. A moment later the door opened.

You weren't exactly sure what to expect a supreme Kai of time to look like. But the short woman with long elf like ears, pink skin, pinker hair and even pinker dress, was defiantly low on guess list. Not that you were disappointed. Although not the goddess you had envisioned moments ago Chronoa was without a doubt pretty, and pretty cute.

"Geese Trunks what's wrong with you! You don't have to scare the hell out out of me, you know you can just come in, so what in the hell are knocking for..."

The Kai's eyes finally turned towards you, her angry expression turning to one of embarrassment.

"Sorry." Trunks said and scratched the back of his head. "I uh brought a friend. I hope that's alright with you."

Chronoa blushed and nodded. "Of course. S-sorry about that. I should really learn to hold my tongue before opening my big mouth."

Trunks chuckled and turned to you. "_._._._._._._ this is the supreme Kai of time Chronoa. Chronoa, this is my friend _._._._._._._._"

"Nice to meet Chronoa." You smile shake hands.

"Nice meeting you _._._._._._._._ Sorry again about my temper. Won't you please come inside my home for a cup of tea. It's the least I can do for yelling like that."

You weren't really all that fond of tea, the Kai herself however was a different story.  
"That would lovely, thank you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The three of you chatted as you all drank your tea, mostly about the tournament and who was fighting for each universe.  
Finally Trunks set down his nearly empty cup. "Thank you for the tea, but I didn't just come to introduce my friend."

Chronoa nodded. "You came for the Z sword."  
He nodded.  
She led the way back to the workshop and retrieved a sword and scabbard.  
Trunks accepted it gratefully before unsheathing it. You gasped at the sight of it. The blade had a purple tint to it and shined in the sunlight, glistening like nothing you'd ever seen before. You glanced at the short Kai. She had managed to forge such a beautiful blade? You were no sword expert, but even you could see that this was no ordinary sword.  
You glanced at Chronoa, realizing there was far more to this small Kai than you had at first thought.

Chronoa caught your look and gave you a sly wink before speaking.  
"I reforged the sword with Katchin so it should be much harder to break. Lets just hope no one else gets stuck in it this time." She chuckled.

Trunks ran his hand over the blade and whistled. "Wow this is fine work. Would you mind if I tried it out?"

"That's why I set up those practice dummies." She said motioning to a few wooden figures set up in the field.  
He nodded and jogged off.

For a while you and the Kai watched trunks attack the wooden figures, practicing parries and slices while testing the weight of the sword. After a few minutes Chronoa spoke.  
"So _._._._._._._, you trunks seem to be really close, have you been friends long?"

You nod. "I've known his mom Bulma for a long time and I used to baby sit him when she was out."

"So then you're older than him?"

"Yup, but only by 6 years. Honestly I'm not sure why Bulma never hired anyone older, I mean the only advantage I had on Trunks was that I could dile the phone a little better than him. It's hiring a horse to watch your dog."

The Kai laughed, a sound you found quite appealing.  
"So then, you two aren't together?"

It took you a second to realize exactly what she meant and after you blushed lightly and shook your head. "Oh no! Not that there's anything wrong with him. It's just he's more like a brother to me than anything."

Chronoa smiled and nodded. "That's good." And there was a pause before she spoke again.  
"_._._._._._._, I hope you don't think this too forward but, how would you feel about visiting here sometime, ya' know just you that is?"

You looked at her and smiled. "I think I would like that very much."

Chronoa seemed pleased by this. "Then how about tonight? Say eight O'clock?"

"Is time on Earth the same as it is here?" You asked fiddling with your watch.

"Here let me." The Kai reached forward and with one hand took yours and with the other set your watch to the appropriate time. You noticed how soft her skin was and as she was near smelled a wonderfully sweet fruity scent wafting from her.  
She stepped back after she was done. "Now don't be late."

"Wouldn't dream of it." You winked.

Trunks, finally done with his training, came bag, sweat dripping from his forehead. "The sword is amazing! Thank you so much Chronoa."

"Of course, no problem Trunks."

"Well then we ought to be getting out of your hair now." He turned to you. "Ready to go?" And you nodded.

"Alright then. Thank you again Chronoa. Goodbye."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Trunks dropped you off at your motel and you both said goodbye. As soon as you got inside you cleaned up the shattered pieces of what had once been the perfume bottle then jumped into the shower. All of the perfume that had landed on you had dried up, but you still hoped you could wash most of it off and avoid any ill side-affects. However Bulma did say that it took a while to work through your bloodstream, so guessed everything would be fine.

You know stood in the bedroom in the clothes you'd chosen for your date tonight. You'd decided on a pair of jean shorts and a peach colored blouse top where the sleeves hung over your arms, leaving your shoulders exposed. You hoped your outfit wasn't too promiscuous, this was your first date for months and you hoped you hadn't over estimated Chronoa's invitation.

"Well she sounded interested." You said to yourself. "Very interested. I mean someone like her who rules over all the time in the universe probably knows better than anyone not to waste it." You smiled more confidently to yourself. "Yeah and even if nothing happens then still I'm gonna rock this date."  
You checked your watch. It was five minutes to eight. You took your hand and put your middle and index fingers to your forehead, concentrated and hoped Chronoa wouldn't mind if you were a few minutes early.

In a flash you were back on Tokitoki island, the sky was still bright and blue and you briefly wondered if it ever became night here, before heading towards the dome shaped house.  
You lightly rapped your fingers against the door and waited. After a few moments you knocked again. No response. You knocked once more, this time using more force. The door swung slightly open on it's hinges. Carefully you peered your head in. "Knock knock, anyone home? Chronoa?"

You looked around from behind the door. Most of the lights were off and the place looked rather empty.  
"Aah!"  
The quiet cry caught you off guard and you jumped a little.  
"Ooh Gods!"

You knew it was Chronoa and it sounded like she was hurt. A sudden rush of thoughts poured into your mind. What if she'd hurt herself and was unable to move, had been lying here in pain for hours? Or worse, if someone had attacked her and left her for dead, or was still here?  
You rushed forward into the house calling her name. The sounds had come from the living room and that's where you rushed into.

Whatever you were thinking, you never expected to see what was before you. All your thoughts froze solid in your mind.  
Chronoa was, as far as you could tell, perfectly fine. With the exception of an extraordinarily flushed face. She was lying down on the couch, her closed in bliss, her mouth hung open as soft moans escaped. One hand was firmly holding the couch beneath her while the other was buried in her pants, moving enthusiastically in a rhythm that was all too familiar with you.

You stood and watched, unable to move. The Kai's eyes opened and locked onto you, and you were finally able to move.  
"I-I-I-I'm s-so sorry! I-I knocked, but I-uh guess you didn't hear. I'll leave now, sorry." You turned to go, but a your wrist was suddenly caught. You turned back only for her to grab the color of blouse and pull you into a kiss.

Her soft lips pressing against your own with a sort desperate need. You were tense for a moment before relaxing into it and gently kissing back. After a moment she finally pulled back, though her hands didn't let go, and you both took a breath.  
"Wow. That was...forward. Are you sure you want to jump right into it?" You asked a little shaken by the extremely direct approach.

She nodded, breathing heavily. "Please. I need you _._._._._._._._."

Well she didn't need to ask you twice. You gently took her chin and kissed her. She moaned into your mouth and you took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, slipping your tongue in. Her own eagerly wrapped around yours invitingly. You moaned into the kiss, marveling at the cherry taste of her lips and mouth, and the two wrestling like snakes in a mating dance before yours was clearly the winner and you pulled hers into your own mouth, sucking on.

She again and as she did you gently began pushing her back onto the couch until she was laying on her back with you over top of her. As the two of you kissed your hands traveled her body, to her thighs and waist, her arms and shoulders, anywhere you could reach. However she seemed to be getting bored with your gentle exploration as she took your hands in her own and pressed them firmly against her breasts.  
'Hint taken'. You thought as you slipped your hands under shirt. Chronoa turned her head, breaking the kiss, and hissed as your rather cold hands made contact with her sensitive skin. You massaged the globes of her breasts, squeezing the soft mounds before letting go and rubbing them with feather light strokes. One of your hands finally found the harden nub of her nipple and rolled it between the index finger and thumb.  
"Oooh!" She sighed out.

With her head still turned you dove in to bite and suck at her neck. You found one very tender spot that you nibble and licked until there was a dark red mark.  
Chronoa moaned and as your second hand pinched her other nipple. She groaned and ground her pelvis against your thigh again and again, desperate for any kind of friction.  
"Oh gods! Please _._._._._._._...I need it!"

"Need what?" You asked before biting down onto her collar bone.

"UHH...I...I need you, to fuck me."

"Ask and you shall receive." You reached down and began removing her shirt, she lifted her arms up and it slid easily and was quickly dropped to the floor.

You leaned back and for a moment took in the sight of her bare chest. Her pink breasts were rather small but beautiful, and fit nicely into your hands, the darker nipples stood erect from arousal and stimulation.

The Kai below you lay panting, face flushed, bare chested as she waited for what you were going to do next. Well she didn't have to wait long. You dove down and took one of the small nubs into your mouth sucking at it, while your hand dipped underneath the waist band of her pants.  
Chronoa bit her lip and tried to stifle the moan and your fingers found her clit and rubbed in slow teasing circles.  
You switch to the other nipple while your hand dipped lower, messaging her folds for a moment before circling her entrance.  
She bucked against your teasing hand and to her disappointment you withdrew it.

"Not just yet." You said sitting up.

She glared at you with a look that half need and half impatience.

"I want to taste you first." You smiled and licked your lips and began removing her pants.

She blushed as she realized your intentions and eagerly helped you in your task.

Her pants and panties soon joined her shirt on the floor.

You reversed yourself backwards on the couch until you were positioned in between her thighs, her legs perched over your shoulders.  
Her pink pussy was there before you, clean shaven and dripping wet with arousal like a delicious treat ready to be devoured. You took your hands and using your thumbs spread the lips open, giving you a clear view of her swollen clit and the delicate hole that was throbbing for attention. Leaning in you gently blew air onto her sensitive area and watched with your own arousal as the opening spasmed, desperate for any kind of stimulation.

"Please _._._._._._._, no more teas-Oooh!"

In one long stroke you licked up from her aching cunt all the way to her clit where you finished with a firm flick. You repeated this motion again, then again and again, until the Kai below you was writhing and begging. With a final flick you moved back down to her entrance and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was slow at first. Your lips moving against her entrance lovingly and tender, then your tongue snuck out, lapped at her rim before sliding in.

"Ooh fuck!" Chronoa cried out as her aching channel was finally filled with something, and her she buried a hand in your hair, keeping you from moving.

You licked the walls of her cunt before drawing your tongue back. You moaned as you savored her flavor, something like wild raspberries and cream, then went in for another taste. For a while you did this, tasting her, savoring her, your tongue moving in long but slow thrusts, Chronoa above you moaning and panting, bucking against your face. It had been months since you had savored another like this and your own womanhood was wet and aching for stimulation. But not yet, you wanted to satisfy Chronoa first.  
Finally you decided it was time to pick up the pace. You lapped at her faster, swirling and rolling your tongue inside her.  
Her moans began getting louder and louder, she was bucking her hips to meet every thrust of the muscle, and as you began squeezing her nipples she seemed to be losing control.

"Ooohhh! Oh gods _._._._._._._! Pl-please I-Uhhh-have to-too-"

Your tongue thrust against a particularly sensitive spot and she came loose.

"OOOoooohhhh!" She cried out as her cunt contracted and spasmed around your tongue. You eagerly lapped up the rush of fluid, drinking her down and licking her clean and allowing her to ride out her orgasm.  
When it was over you sat up, wiping the saliva and fluid from your face, looked down at her. She was still catching her breath but her eyes were open and alert and still filled with need.

"Do you want more?"

She swallowed dryly and nodded. "Yes, please."

With a smile you raised your hand to your face and began sucking your middle and index finger. When both were properly lubricated you moved down and slowly inserted your index finger.

Chronoa hissed as her previous orgasm had left her tight and over sensitive. You moved the finger in slow shallow thrusts, encouraging the passage to relax and open. With your other hand you rubbed slow circles over her stomach and the orbs of her breasts before leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss.

The kiss was deep and methodical, each of you taking the time to explore the other's mouth, again you marveled at the taste of her cherry lips, and within a few minutes of the slow foreplay Chronoa had relaxed. Seeing this you slipped your middle finger in alongside the other.  
Chronoa let her head fall back and deep moan escape her lips. You felt your own arousal spike, that was always the best, the first good stretch of sex, when you were most sensitive. Your hips twitched and your own sex seemed to be all but screaming for attention.  
'Not yet.' You thought. 'Chronoa first.'

With a few slow thrusts you allowed her to adjust to your fingers, then you spread your two fingers like a pair of scissors.  
Chronoa's opened wide and she moaned so loud it looked like the air had been forced from her lungs. You thrust and scissored your fingers again then pulling them back, drawing out another hot moan.

"Ooh, yes."

You thrust once more, but this time crooked your fingers and dragged them against her inner walls.

"Uuuhhhgn!" The Kai's reaction was intense. Her back arched, her eyes clamped shut as a cry of ecstasy escaped her, her hips pushing down against the digits as if she was trying to fit your entire hand in.

You watched her, eyes hungry and licked your lips as your mouth had become dry, your thighs clamped tightly together. Playtime was over, you wanted to watch her come undone and then satisfy your own needs. You began thrusting your fingers faster and faster, scissoring and crooking and just moving them about, stimulating anything you could. Leaning down you took her swollen clit in your mouth. You sucked it and rolled it about with your tongue like it was a jolly rancher, or something as equally as sweet.

Chronoa, at this point, had been reduced to a writhing, moaning mess. Her hips bucked wildly against your fingers and face and you had to use your other hand to try and keep her still. She had one hand, again, buried in your hair, pulling so hard it was almost painful, while the other was grasping the couch for dear life. Her moans and cries of pleasure were getting louder and louder, her eyes beginning to roll, her body desperate for release.

Then all at once, she came. Chronoa screamed your name to high heaven, her eyes fluttering and rolling back, and her hips bucking jerkily along with the spasms around your fingers and rush of fluid.

Then it was over. Her body lay back limp on the couch, exhausted. Her legs and hips giving little twitches as she came down from her high. You had nearly come yourself from the sight, but had just missed your mark. Still at this point it wouldn't take much.  
You slowly withdrew your fingers before bringing them to your mouth and sucking them dry.

"Mmmm." You moaned. 'Raspberries.' As you sighed and thought about finishing yourself you noticed something. There was a draft, a small breeze of cool air. But you were quite certain you had shut the door upon entering. Turning towards the source of the draft, you froze. There in the doorway leading from the sitting room to the entryway, eyes wide and face flushed was Trunks.  
You both stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. How long had he been there. Well certainly long enough to figure out what you both had been doing.

"_? Is something wrong?"

You turned your head and looked down at Chronoa. She had caught her breath and come back to her senses and was wondering what had looking so scared. Since you were still seated above her, her view of the doorway was blocked by your body.  
You turned back to see what Trunks would do only to find he was already.

"Shit."

"What's wrong?"

"I-uh think we've been compromised."

The Kai blushed. "S-someone saw!"

You nodded and descended from the couch. "You probably want me gone, I should go. I'm really sorry about this." You said handing her her clothes.

But she smiled and shook her head. "I'm not. I mean would have rather no one saw, but it was fun."

"R-really?" You asked.

She nodded, then smiled lewdly. "_, you should come back and visit some time, if you want that is."

You smiled back. "I'd enjoy that very much."


	3. Chapter 3 Ea

This Chapter includes F/M, Cherry popping, hand jobs, finger play. Don't like, Don't read.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was the day after your night with Chronoa and you were keeping your head low. You didn't really want to run into Trunks after last night so you were staying in your hotel, figuring he wouldn't come looking for you. But locking yourself away in your room had proven to be very, very boring. It was from this boredom that you remembered you had packed your game console, you and Trunks had planned on playing. Playing alone was terribly boring and the wifi in your room sucked. So you had the bright idea to bring it down to common room down on the first floor, with an extra controller for anyone who cared to join in.

It was beautiful outside right now, clear blue skies and a bright warm sun shone in from the windows. With the weather so nice most people were outside enjoying the day, leaving the hotel practically deserted.  
You were in your fifth round of solo playing when you felt a pair of eyes on you.  
"What an interesting device." Someone said.  
You turned your head to see a figure standing almost right behind the couch, looking over your shoulder at the TV and game system.  
The figure was a rather short man, about 5'1, with dark powder blue skin. His white Mohawk hair was combed neatly to the side and he wore a pair of red framed glasses. You could tell he was a Kai by his looks. And not just any Kai, but the supreme Kai of universe 3.

"Yeah this is my Xbox. It's a game console. I brought here hoping to play a few games with my friend, but he hasn't shown."

The Kai leaned forward, resting his head upon his hand. "Oh, well that's too bad. Playing by yourself is hardly ever fun." He said eyeing the second controller.

You smiled knowing what he wanted. Reaching forward you took the second controller and offered it up. "Care to join me?"

He smiled coyly. "I'm not sure if I should. You see i'm a bit of a tech genius and I master games like these with ease."

You raised an eyebrow, still smiling. "Yeah I know who you are, supreme Kai of universe 3, Ea. Recognized you from the tournament."

The Kai seemed surprised, but the look disappeared quickly. "I see my reputation precedes me. Well then I hope you're not a sore loser, for I happen to be the best virtual game player in my entire universe. No one has ever beaten me, not even my god of destruction." He said as he sat down taking the controller.

You smiled cockily. "Well you've never played me before."

His smile also turned excited. "That I haven't..."

"_." You gave him your name, and as you did you swore you could see the slightest of blushes appear.

"Alright then _, let the games begin!"

You both chose your avatars and began.  
Four rounds in and the scores were nearly tied. Your foreheads dotted with perspiration, both of you were button mashing as your characters bunched, kicked and weaved at each other. The small yellow letters at the top of the screen were ticking away with both your health bars. As the digital clock reached 0:05 you pulled out you special finishing move and Ea's character was obliterated into a cloud of pixels.  
Ea stared at the screen for a moment, eyes wide and jaw dropped.  
The clock finally ran out and the match ended, declaring you the winner.  
"I...I can't believe it. I lost."

You smiled, proud of your own skills. "Told you I was good." You joked.

But he didn't laugh. Instead he looked crestfallen. "I... I've never lost before. Never."

"Well hey it was a really close match!"

But he shook his head. "But I still lost. And too a mortal." Ea stared down at his hands, and you could swear his eyes were misting up.

"Oh hey hey hey. C'mon it's not a big deal, just a fluke, Y'know, sheer luck." Suddenly you had an idea. "There's nothing wrong with second place, you still get a prize, PG 13."

Now confused the Kai turned to look at you. His eyes went wide as dinner plates, you had pulled your shirt up, and as you hadn't bothered with a bra your breasts were exposed.  
The Kai could only stare, his face bright red, the game long forgotten.

You mentally chuckled to yourself, your plan had worked and he was distracted from his loss.  
You suddenly yelped as you felt your breasts suddenly gripped firmly, bringing you out of your thoughts.  
Ea had a hand firmly planted on each breast, squeezing them tightly, he was starring as if he was hypnotized.  
You recovered from your initial shock and smiled. Your plan had worked better than you'd thought.  
"Well you sure are friendly."

Ea seemed to come out of his hypnosis and realized what he was doing. The Kai instantly drew back his hands. "I-I-I'm-I'm so-so sorry! I-I didn't mean to to-"

You laughed. "Calm down, not like it's the first you accidentally grabbed a boob."  
There was a long moment of silence as the Kai awkwardly tried to avoid eye contact.  
You were confused and then remembered that Ea came from the third. "Oh. Right your universe is filled with machine life. Must be hard to find any organic girls."

Ea sighed. "Try impossible. The kai's are the only organic life that exist there, and none are women."

Your eyes widened and realized he was most likely virgin. "No women at all, damn. Tough break. Well that explains you groping like an amateur."

"E-excuse me?" He said now looking insulted.

"Well I mean, no offense, but that's not how you grope."

His insulted look dissolved into one of confusion. "What do you mean?"

You smiled coyly, reach over and took his hands into your own and brought them back to your breasts. The Kai took a sharp breath as his hands touched your soft skin.  
"You don't just grab them, it's uncomfortable. See what you want to do is message them, work them in your hands."  
You demonstrated before allowing him to do it himself.

The Kai swallowed hard before copying what you did. Gripping your breasts he began gently messaging and lightly squeezing them.  
You hummed in approval before reaching down again.

"Don't forget the nipples, they're really sensitive and it feels great when you play with them."

Ea nodded, now engrossed in the new activity. He swiped his fingers over the pink buds causing you sigh in pleasure. Seeing your reaction he focussed more of his attention there. You sat back and watched him for the next few minutes as he worked your breasts.  
After a bit your eyes caught sight of something.

"Oh, well it looks like the twins have a friend."

Ea paused in his work and confused followed your gaze down to his pants which was now bulging.  
His face turned bright red. "I-I'm so sorry!" He stuttered.

"Don't be, it's a natural reaction." You said and reaching forward slipped your hand under the waist band of his pants.  
He gasped as your fingers wrapped around his hard member.  
"Wow. Not bad." You commented feeling it's size and length as you began to stroke it.  
Your ran your fingers up and down it a couple times before taking a firm grip and really began to tug at it.  
The Kai moaned as if you had pulled the sound from within him.

For a long moment you kept a slow pace, pumping him slowly and drinking in his small gasps of pleasure. You paused for a moment and reached back to play with his balls. Rolling the sack in your hands for a bit before giving it a firm squeeze and returned to stroking his shaft.

Ea looked like he was in a daze. Head tilted back and eyes closed, moans escaping with every tug and every time you rubbed his tip. Both of his hands were clinging to your breasts, as if they were his lifeline.

Soon he began to buck into your hand and you knew he was close, so you quickened your stroking and began swiping your thumb over the tip ever time. You were really quite surprised he was finishing so fast, but then again in a universe with no other men or woman, no partners, it wasn't that hard to believe.  
Ea's moans turned to gasps, his hips thrusting erratically, and he finally cried out as you felt ropes of cum spurt out onto your hand.  
You chuckled as you pulled your hand from his pants, watching the Kai try desperately to catch his breath.  
Finally getting his air he looked at you and seeing your cum covered hand turned red.  
"I-I-I'm-I-"

"Don't apologize." You cut him off. "It's normal for virgins."  
His look of embarrassment turned to one of shame.  
"And don't be ashamed." You smiled lewdly. "I like virgins. They're such a challenge." You brought your hand to your mouth and slowly licked the white substance from your fingers.  
The Kai could only watch with wide aroused eyes as you did so.  
"Now how would you like to return the favor?" You asked after finishing cleaning your hand.  
He could only nod, eyes showing that he wanted to see more.

Reaching under your skirt you pulled your underwear off and placed them to the side.  
You leaned back, taking his wrist in one and hand and with the other lifted the fabric of your skirt, exposing your cunt.  
"Have you ever seen one before?" You asked.  
He only shook his head, not taking his eyes off it.  
"Well then I won't get in to too much detail but there are basically 4 important parts here. The clit here," You pointed to the small bud, then to the lips. "These are the outer labia." You then spread the lips revealing the inner ones and already wet channel. "These are the inner labia, and the actual vagina."  
You waited for him to do something but he only watched.

Finally you became a impatient. "Well come on, this is an interactive exhibit you know." You tried to joke him into action.

"Wh-what do I do?" He asked looking rather helpless.

You pointed to your clitoris. "Try starting out with the clit, it's very sensitive, like a button that makes a woman feel good."

Tentatively he reached a hand forward and with one finger began experimentally prodding and rubbing it.  
You sighed and gave a few small moans to encourage him.

With your reassurance he put more pressure into the touch, taking it into his fingers and rolling it around like he did your nipples. The action caused you to release a breathy moan. Using his other hand you touched you lower, letting his fingers slip through your folds, exploring them now eagerly. His index finger found your opening and circled it a few times.  
"You can put your fingers in if you'd like."

Ea swallowed hard again and nodded before you felt a digit slip in.  
"I-its so warm." He said and pushed another finger in causing you gasp in pleasure.  
"And so tight. It's like it's trying to pull my hand in." The Kai.  
You chuckled at the comment before suddenly crying out in pleasure as Ea crooked his fingers and dragged them against your G spot, causing you to see stars.

Hearing your cry and thinking he'd harmed you the Kai immediately ceased his movements.  
"Are you alright? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry!" He looked so apologetic and remorseful.

As the stars cleared you smiled at him. "Don't stop, that felt great."

His sad look changed. "R-really?"

"Yeah. Please, keep doing it."

Hearing you plead like that spurred Ea on, his fingers going back to work with a new sense of determination.

Your mouth hung open as you panted and moaned in tune with the kai's thrusting fingers. Gods did you need this, you were still wound up from Chronoa and hadn't had the time to get off yourself. In lament's terms you had an itch that really needed to be scratched. And right now the best spot in you was being itched over and over and over again.

"Oh fuck!" Was all you could say before you felt yourself tighten. Your hips bucked as you rode out your orgasm. Finally after your orgasm died down you leaned back against the couch, Ea withdrew his fingers examining the clear fluid there.  
"Wow that felt great." You sighed but still feel that nagging need, the aching of your sex, still twitching from it's first orgasm but wanting more.  
"Damn still horny. And it looks like your up and ready for round to." You said looking at Ea and seeing that the tent re-erected itself in his pants.

He nodded. "I would not object to that."

"Good to hear, now lay on your back and pull your pants down."

He looked confused but had decided to stop questioning it, as so far everything you'd done had been quite enjoyable.  
With the Kai now lying on his back, his blue cock standing tall and erect, you felt your arousal increase, and quickly got into position.  
You straddled his hips, taking the base of his cock and lining it up with your core. The anticipation of having that cock in you was making your cunt throb with excitement. You looked to the Kai.  
"Ready?"

He only nodded, eyes fixated on your pelvis.

You began lowering yourself down, the blunt tip of his penis pressed against your entrance before pushing in.  
Ea gasped at the feeling of the tip of his cock being engulfed by the tight heat of your pussy. He gritted his teeth and strained against himself as more and more of his cock was pulled into that welcoming heat. His hands grabbed the fabric of the couch for dear life and his hips reflexively tried buck upwards.  
Luckily you anticipated this and had your hands firmly on his hips, holding him down.

Finally your hips met. You sighed in pleasure and paused for a moment to allow yourself to adjust to his length. No, he wasn't very large but it had been months since your last penetration.  
Ea ground his teeth and whined, desperate for some sort of friction.  
Taking the hint you raised your hips until only the tip of his cock was still inside, then lowered back. Then again and again, until you had built up a steady rythem.

You leaned your head back, simply enjoying this. You were already oversensitive from the first orgasm, now with the cock stretching your aching walls, filling you and hitting the sensitive parts in you and creating the most delicious pleasure. All you could do was moan.  
You looked down to see if Ea was enjoying this as much as you were. It sure looked like it. His head was thrown back against the couch, eyes nearly rolled up, face flushed, mouth hanging open producing deep moans every time you sank down and engulfed his length.  
Seeing his face, contorted in pleasure, made you even more aroused. That you were able to do this to a god, to turn him into a puddle of need that only you could satisfy.  
You bit your lip, trying to stifle a hot moan at the thought.

Ea's began thrusting faster and you knew he was getting closer. You sped up to match him, moaning as his thrusting hips began to rub more incessantly against your g-spot.  
"Mm-mm, God yes!" You panted. You could already feel your stomach start to tense up. You reached down and began playing with your clit, hoping to still catch up with the Kai below you.

Ea looked up at you, at the woman riding him. One hand on the couch holding yourself up, the other swirling your clit. Breasts bouncing every time your cunt swallowed up his cock, eyes clouded with arousal, panting and moaning in pleasure. It almost more than he could take and he reached to grab your waist, urging your hips down faster and faster.  
Your hips were slamming down onto his as fast as you could go now, moaning hotly at every thrust.

"Oh god! I'm gonna come!" You threw your head back as your vision went white, your pussy tightening as your orgasm hit hard.

Ea's screwed shut and nearly shouted, feeling you tighten, he came moaning your name as your cunt throbbed around him, eagerly milking him for everything he had.

Both your hips continued to jerk until finally both your orgasms wound down.  
After you both regained your breathe, you carefully removed yourself from his now deflating cock, and you both re-adjusted your clothes.

"So..." You said in the ensuing silence. "That was a fun game." You were looking at the TV and your forgotten video game.

Ea laughed tiredly. "Indeed. And I don't think I would mind losing to you again sometime."


End file.
